


Split Ends

by Beautiful_Minds



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Office, central - Freeform, haircut, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Minds/pseuds/Beautiful_Minds
Summary: All was fine and normal in Central Command until Edward Elric walked in. People gasped and whispered as he walked past, but that wasn't anything new. He didn't care if people liked what he did or not. He was just excited to show Roy what he had gotten up to while on his last assignment.





	Split Ends

Edward had just returned from his latest assignment. He had spent the last week in Youswell, the mining town. The citizens there didn't really like him once they found out he was a state alchemist, going as far to deny him a room for the night at the only Inn in town. They didn't really appreciate dogs of the military, but they loved Alphonse, so that was all Ed really cared about. His brother was being treated well, even if he wasn't

Edward had helped the town out by rebuilding their Inn after it had been destroyed and signed the deed over to one of the townspeople after he had gotten it as a "gift" from Ling. 

The townspeople thanked him for saving their poor city, claiming Edward as "a hero of the people." He had to admit it had a pretty nice ring to it compared to "dog of the military." But now he was back in Central, once again. 

It was warm in Central, just the beginning of summer. A cool breeze made the leaves on the trees shake as if they were waving hello to everyone who passed by. It was the nice kind of weather that made people happy to be outside. But Youswell, was an entirely different story. It was so hot and humid outside. The air felt so thick with moisture it made you feel stuffy. The days felt like they were dragging on because every step outside felt like a chore. All Ed could think about was wanting to crawl back into his bed at home and sigh against the cold side of his pillow as he enjoyed the feeling of not feeling sticky and covered in sweat, well not sticky and covered in sweat from the heat at least. 

The heat made his automail hot to the touch. It burned the exposed skin it grazed every so often, drawing a hiss of pain from Ed's mouth each time.

Ed hated the hot weather. It made his body temperature rise, his hair stick to his sweaty skin, and made simple tasks feel ten times hotter. He did everything he could to make his stay more bearable while he was there. Doing whatever he could to ease his discomfort, even if it was only for a little while.

Maybe that's why he had been getting so many weird looks as he walked the halls of Central Command that morning. People pointed at him, gasped in shock, and whispered when they thought he couldn't hear them. But that wasn't anything new. He learned a long time ago not to care what others think about him. He isn't here to please them, so why should he give a shit about their opinions of him? It wasn't like he was walking around in a dress or anything. People were just overreacting.

As he walked through the office, he went straight for Mustang's door, wanting to get his report over with so he could go home and take a cool shower, and maybe a nap as well. But it probably wouldn't have hurt him to stop and talk to the Unit for a few minutes. So he did stop, but it was the sound of a gun cocking behind him that made him stop in his tracks instead of the want to socialize. "STOP!" Hawkeye barked, weary of the potentially dangerous man who had so casually strolled into the office without a word. The sound of her voice made Ed jump, reminding him of the way Teacher used to yell when he was caught doing something he knew he shouldn't be doing. Usually it was throwing rocks into the pond. 

"Hawkeye! It's me! Ed!" He said panicked and slowly turned around so she could get a good look at him. She returned the gun to her holster as quick as she had drawn it and covered her mouth. She wore a shocked expression on her face for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Edward, your-" she began to say with raised eyebrows before she was cut off by Havoc, "Hey boss! You look good! Changing it up I see. You really know how to keep us on our toes, don't you Ed?" Havoc smiled with an unlit cigarette dangling in between his lips. 

Ed smiled and chuckled softly at his friends reactions. "Thanks. I gotta go give this report to Mustang, so he stops bitching about me always being late. But i'll stop back by on the way out" He promised before waving a quick goodbye to them as he continued to the Colonel's office. He only knocked twice before throwing the door open, at least giving the man a slight warning that there was someone at the door with his short knock. It would give him time to pretend he was actually doing paperwork at least.

"I finished the report on time, this time. But I wrote it on the train so it's a little messy but not nearly as bad-" Ed said before he was cut off by a gasp.

"Edward Elric! What did you do to your hair!" He said and stood up, going to investigate the short locks on the boy. It wasn't that he was angry, just shocked to say the least. "You were only gone a week and you chopped off all your hair?" He asked as he inspected the short cut. It didn't look bad, no not at all. He assumed Alphonse must have had some part in it as well because there was no way Ed got it this well trimmed by himself.

Ed blushed and looked down, Roy's reaction made Ed feel a bit self conscious. He didn't think it looked bad, but he hadn't been around too many mirrors in the last week either. His hand came up to rest on the back of his neck, "It's just hair Mustang, if you don't like it, it'll grow back. It just got really hot in Youswell. It was getting gross and kept sticking to me, so I cut it off." he shrugged and looked up to see that Roy was in awe with him.

Roy smiled and moved Ed's hand away so he could touch his hair. "I like it like this. However you want to wear it is up to you, long or short, I like it." He reassured and leaned down to press a short kiss to his lovers lips. "Although I did enjoy pulling it, but I'm sure that won't be a problem if you grow it out just a little more." He teased.

Ed smacked his shoulder. "Shut up you dirty old Bastard!" He said as Roy laughed. 

Roy was glad to have his lover home. Short hair and all.


End file.
